1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote control system, to a method for controlling a supply of electrical power to an electrically powered device, and to a method of making a remote controlled system including an electrically powered device. The present invention also relates to a remote control system and method for controlling a surgical instrument. In particular, the present invention relates to a remote controlled coagulator system, to a method for controlling the same, and to a method of making the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote controlled, foot-activated coagulator system and method which allows a surgeon to conveniently control the coagulator from any location in the vicinity of the operating table during the course of a surgical procedure.
2. Background of the Related Art
Coagulators, such as bipolar coagulators, are surgical instruments which are commonly used in a broad range of surgical procedures for selectively electro-coagulating blood or electro-cauterizing tissue. Most coagulators in use today are of the bipolar type and comprise a pair of electrodes of opposite polarity, arranged either coaxially or on opposing arms of a forceps-like instrument. Bipolar coagulators are widely used by almost all surgical specialists. For example, bipolar coagulators are commonly used in surgical procedures to the eyes, nose, and other features of the face and cranium.
Currently used or prior art bipolar coagulators and coagulator systems have the disadvantage that they are controlled by a foot pedal device which is attached or tethered to a coagulator control box of the coagulator system via an electrical cable. Again, prior art coagulator systems require the surgeon or the operator of the system to apply mechanical pressure to the foot pedal in order to actuate the coagulator. Therefore, to be able to control or actuate a prior art coagulator it is necessary for the surgeon to remain in a more or less fixed physical relationship with respect to the coagulator foot pedal control; i.e. the surgeon must remain in approximately the same location.
The remote controlled coagulator system of the instant invention eliminates the requirement, exhibited by prior art coagulators, for the surgeon or a member of the surgical team to search for, and reposition, the coagulator foot pedal as the surgeon moves to different positions around the operating room table during a surgical procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,231 to Auth discloses a bipolar electro-coagulation system in which the arms of the forceps are of a material having a high thermal conductivity in order to prevent excessive heat build up in the arms of the forceps. The coagulator is connected to a radiofrequency generator for supplying power to the electrodes of the coagulator, and the radiofrequency coagulator is actuable by either a conventional foot operated switch, or by a switch built into the forceps portion of the system. In the case of the built-in switch, the switch is turned on and the radiofrequency generator activated when the arms of the forceps are squeezed together beyond a certain pre-set position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,934 to Malis et al. discloses a bipolar cutter/coagulator which is controlled by a foot pedal interface. It is operated in the cut mode and the coagulate mode by depressing the cut pedal contact arm and the coagulate pedal contact arm, respectively, i.e. each mode (cut and coagulate) is operated by a separate foot pedal switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,656 to Gahn discloses a foot pedal switch apparatus for "remotely" controlling surgical instruments. The foot switch assembly is linked directly or tethered to the system console by a length of multiconductor electrical cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,121 to Baum et al. discloses a "remote" control unit for an ophthalmic surgical system. However, the "remote" controller is connected or tethered to the main console of the system via an electrical umbilical cord.
In contrast, the remote controlled coagulator system of the instant invention allows the surgeon to remotely control the coagulator from any location around the operating room table, while at the same time the surgeon's hands remain free for performing other functions. The remote controlled actuating system of the instant invention comprises a control means which is not attached or tethered to the coagulator control box, and allows the surgeon to freely change positions as dictated by various surgical procedures while retaining convenient access to the coagulator power switch at all times, as will be described fully hereinbelow.